Currently, IN provides services based on different requirements of the subscribers, and needs a complete editing process when a user subscribes a service.
As more and more requirements come from the subscribers, demands for service customization are increasingly strong. Thus, each service may change frequently. When a service subscribed by a subscriber changes, the workload for modifying the service procedure is very hard as the current service procedure is fixed, and a great deal of manpower and time has to be spent. So, in the related art, the method for subscribing a service procedure to implement an intelligent service owns little flexibility, and may cause low efficiency and heavy workload.